


Losing Composure

by triggerhappyhope (starprise_entership)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Second person POV, au where taka becomes prime minister, there's not much more than that tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/triggerhappyhope
Summary: Running a country is no easy task, even for someone as capable as Kiyotaka. Mondo helps him let off some steam.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Losing Composure

“Yes, more,” Kiyotaka hisses, his fingers planted firmly in your hair, twisting so hard it hurts. You would’ve nodded, but the heavy, full weight of him in your mouth hinders your movement. So you manage a slight bob up, and then a slide down, your lips forming a seal around him. It’s a messy job - excess spit drips from the corners of your lips, messy and plentiful, forming a pool on his chair beneath Kiyotaka. Normally, the thought of sitting in a pool of various bodily fluids would be an absolutely revolting idea to him, but he’s now too far gone in pleasure to even notice the fact.

You love him when he’s like this. So needy, so desperate, yet trying to cling to that last shred of dignity - but you know he’ll fall apart completely when you push him past a certain breaking point. And it seems to be fast approaching - if the gasps and sighs that slip past his lips are any indication. You wish he’d be a little more aggressive. Pull your hair harder or something. Perhaps you’d have to rile him up a bit more. You recall that time you made that snarky comment about his cabinet passing you around. That got him thrusting back into your mouth with such retaliation you nearly choked. Good times.

You double your efforts. Sucking in a breath as much as you can, you hollow your cheeks, and are rewarded by a whine from Kiyotaka. “Oh God, Mondo, oh  _ f-fuck-!”  _ He still doesn’t swear much, but when he does, it’s the best goddamn thing you’d ever hear. “I’m c-close...going to…”

_ Yeah, yeah. You’re gonna come.  _ He still won’t say it because even after all this time he’s still a little bashful about these things. He’s got that image to keep up. But that’s in public, when he’s addressing the masses. You’re not going to hold him to those same standards here, in his own bedroom. You’ll allow him to be as unrestrained as possible. You’ll allow him to say the filthiest things to you and get off to it. You’d allow him to fuck you into the mattress with the most reckless abandon he’s capable of. You’d allow him to make his pleasure known as loud as he wants -  _ but not too loud though,  _ because there was that one time the guards outside his bedroom heard the screaming and rushed in to find that he was  _ definitely not being murdered at the time.  _ It took a while before he’d let you visit him again at his official residence.

His thighs start to tremble on either side of your head, and you forcefully push them apart. Sure, you like getting choked as much as the next guy, but having his movement restrained does wonders for Kiyotaka. His voice goes so high it cracks, and he looks down at you through his watering eyes. You feel him struggle against the pressure you’re pushing back at him, his body tensing, bending like a bow-

You close your eyes, and take him as  _ deep as you can- _

And with a final cry, he comes hard and fast painting the back of your throat with thick, sticky white.

There’s so much to swallow - he doesn’t really do much about his urges when you’re not around - and the salt lingers in the back of your mouth like an afterthought. You lick him clean, sucking gently on him for a bit until he groans at the overstimulation. Finally you take your first proper breath for a while as you sit back, still on your knees. “So...how’d I do?” Your voice comes out hoarse, and you’re proud of that fact.

For a moment Kiyotaka watches you in a daze, licking his lips. You hear the gears turning in his head as he’s evaluating your performance. Then he shifts forward in the armchair, knees wavering. He pulls you up with a grab of your collar. 

“Absolutely excellent, Mondo.” His voice is as sweet as honey, and he kisses you on the forehead, gentle and sweet. “You never fail to impress me.” 


End file.
